Possibly Maybe
by Romance Novel
Summary: Danny and Leia have been friends for quite a while now. Leia has been Danny's shoulder to rely on ever since Mia turned him down, but now she is starting to realize her feelings for him.
1. Burger Bribe

Title: Possibly Maybe  
Rating: T  
Setting: After You Got (the Right Stuff)  
Pairing: Peter/Mia, Sav/Anya, Holly J/Blue, and eventually Leia/Danny  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Degrassi or the characters in this story.  
Summary: Danny and Leia have been friends for quite a while now. Leia has been Danny's shoulder to rely on ever since Mia turned him down, but now she is starting to realize her feelings for him. Like all of my fanfics, I was listening to a song to get inspired and the song for this one is "Deeper" by Alexz Johnson. I'm not sure why, but Leia/Danny are the couple that came out of that song for me. If there isn't Danny/Mia, I would love these two to get together.

Chapter One: Burger Bribe

As Leia walked to the hallway afterschool, she felt like her arm was going to fall off. In her hands were almost all of her textbooks. She had been in the library trying to study for her math test. Of course she got little work done due to two niners gossiping over some magazine they were looking at. Now she had to walk all the way to her locker and put her books in before - "Omph." She squealed as her arms gave out and all her books crashed the floor and her papers scattered across the tile. Snickers could be heard around her as people walked by not even bothering to help her. She sighed and bent down, grabbing her papers first. When she went to grab her homework, someone picked it up. She looked up to see Danny smiling at her. "Thanks." She said, taking it and standing up.

"Why do you have all these books anyway?" He said, gathering all the papers and her books and standing up. They walked to her locker. "I mean, I don't even think we have all these classes." She laughed and rubbed her aching arms before tuning her lock when they got to her locker. She smiled slightly as she transferred the books from his arms to her locker.

"Some of these books are for pleasure."

"I didn't know you liked to read."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Good point."

She laughed and looked over at him as he leaned against the locker next to hers. For a second she got lost in his dark brown eyes and it made her look away, quietly laughing a bit awkwardly. It wasn't like she had instantly felt attracted to Danny, in fact she felt exactly the opposite. He had had this thing with Mia when they became sort of friends and she had just figured he was some dumb jock who only liked girls on the cheerleading team or who could put out. Somewhere during ice cream at the park or splitting fries at lunch, she had developed a crush. He was extremely sweet and not like anyone else on the team. In fact he was the only guy who paid attention to her. That was when he wasn't complaining about Mia.

Speaking of the devil, out of the corner of her eye she saw Mia walking down the stairs with Peter. They were holding hands and she had her Power Squad uniform on, probably heading off to practice. Leia abruptly turned her head inside of her locker, a reaction she wasn't expecting. "What's wrong?" Danny said, looking over just in time to see Mia lean up and kiss Peter softly on the lips before he walked outside of the school to go do his afterschool duties, as she walked into the auditorium - not once looking over. Leia's face peeked out of her locker and stared at Danny. His face was expressionless and blank, but she knew inside he was hurting. In the beginning, every time they spotted Peter and Mia around school, Danny just glared at them or made snide remarks about Mia being trailer trash. Now he had calmed down a bit and just changed the subject casually. "So, what are you doing tonight?" He said, adverting his attention back to Leia. She rose her eyebrows a bit, surprised at the question.

"Umm, I don't know. I think I'm going to read these books.." She said a bit unenthusiastic at the image of her curled up in her bed, getting lost in a fictional character's more interesting life.

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "Leia, it's Friday night. You have all weekend to read. You should be having fun."

"For me, that is fun. My weekends are usually spent practicing for ballet recital or studying for a test. Which reminds me.." She said, picking out her math textbook from her locker. Danny swiftly took it out of her slender fingers, making her look back into his eyes.

"Some guys and I are meeting up at the Dot tonight. Do you want to come?" He asked, making an adorable puppy dog face that made her laugh a bit.

"That sounds really fun but I can't. I have to get a head start so I'm not -"

"Leia, come on. I'm asking you to come. There's a free Dot Burger in it if you say yes."

She let a smile slowly spread across her face. "Okay fine, but only because I haven't had a Dot Burger in a long time." He smirked and handed her back her textbook before walking off, flashing a smile as he looked back at her. Once he was gone, she shook her head slowly and put her textbook back in her locker, locked it, and headed home. All the while she couldn't get that Van Zandt boy out of her mind.


	2. Dot Grill Disaster

A/N: Song of Inspiration - Where Everybody Knows Your Name by Gary Portnoy. I always thought the Dot Grill was similar to the bar in Cheers

Chapter Two: Dot Grill Disaster

"Guys, can you try and not make this look like a couples date?" Danny scolded to Sav and Anya, who were practically making out in the far end of the booth. Anya was the first one to look over at them and she tucked some hair behind her ear and sat forward. Holly J just looked over at them with a look of pure disgust and stood up, not taking her eyes off of them as she tapped a disinterested Blue on the shoulder. He snapped out his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Come on Blue. We would've seen less puke worthy stuff at that scary movie. Let's go see if we can catch it." She said with the same disgusted look on her face. He got up a bit too quickly and followed her out of the Dot. Danny sighed and sat back in his chair as they left. This wasn't going as well as he planned. The doors opened not too soon after and Derek and a couple other guys from the football team walked in. They decided to one booth behind them.

Derek spotted Danny and walked over, a smirk playing on his mouth. "Well if it isn't the most pathetic third wheel in Toronto. Otherwise known as my former best friend Danny van Zandt." Danny shook his head, clearly annoyed with his presence. There was a reason he stopped hanging out. Somewhere along the way, Derek had become a real jackass. They suddenly had nothing in common anymore.

Danny sighed and took a bite of his fries as he looked away from Derek. "Derek, can you just go annoy someone else? I'm trying to enjoy this burger." In the corner, Sav was feeding Anya some fries. Danny slowly put his fry now, all of a sudden not so hungry. Those two were in there own little world.

"Oh are you know? Well maybe you should take a break and try focusing on your game on the field. We play next week and you weren't your usual best out there." He said, taking a fry. The door opened and then Leia appeared in the doorway, looking around. Danny raised his hand in the air with a smile on his face and she walked over with the same smile plastered on her face. As she walked over he couldn't help but notice she had on a yellow sundress on and she looked like she put a little makeup on. It was a bit much for the Dot, but he couldn't help but smile even more.

She finally caught up to them. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to clean my room and the kitchen before my dad let me leave." She said, setting down her purse. All the while, Derek looked between Danny and Leia with a mischievous smile on his face. Danny tried to ignore him, but right when he opened his mouth to speak, Derek interrupted.

"Well what do we have here? A double date with Sav, Anya, Danny and Leia? How cute." Derek said sarcastically. Danny looked instantly at Leia, who looked just as embarrassed as he was. He looked at Danny. "If I had known you were on a date then I would never have came over. Tell me Danny, when did you ask Leia out? When you guys were skipping around at lunch?" He batted his eyelashes.

Danny glared at Derek and stood up. "No, how about you tell me. Why do you always have to but in where you aren't welcome? This isn't a double date. Leia's just my friend." He yelled at him.

"This isn't a date?" Leia asked out of nowhere. Both Danny and Derek looked at her, Danny with a confused look and Derek with a Grinch grin. Sav and Anya broke away from each other at that point and just looked at the commotion.

Derek let out a laugh. "Oh wow. It looks like someone got their hopes up. I'm sorry for thinking you would go out with her, Danny. I mean, what's with the dress? This isn't church." The football table cracked up over that and even Sav and Anya chuckled a bit. Danny was confused at what was going on and tried to avoid Leia's stare. She was waiting for him to defend them, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what this was. It was supposed to be a friendly time at the Dot.

Leia grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant, which made Derek laugh even harder. Danny stood there for two seconds before looking over at the door. "Leia, wait!" He said, pushing past Derek. He ignored the laughter and opened the front door, walking out. She was crossing the street at that moment. "Leia! I'm sorry! You know Derek's always trying to cause drama." He sprinted to catch up with her.

She turned to look at him and he saw some tears in her eyes. "It's fine Danny. I just know not to come to anymore Dot invites." She gave him what seemed like a reassuring smile, but it didn't reassure him. She turned and kept walking down the sidewalk. He stood there and watched her.

R&R!


End file.
